


Fraternization

by owlmoose



Series: Pieces of Thedas [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Warden Alistair, Warden Bethany Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Bethany and a cuddle by the campfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Alistair and Bethany, breaking the rules". Originally posted on Tumblr.

"How many strings did you have to pull to get me on this assignment?"

Alistair chuckled and stroked Bethany’s hair as she snuggled against his side. “Not too many. There’s only a few mages in the ranks right now, and this is an important enough mission that I was able to make a case for bringing you along. Not,” he added, brushing his lips across her temple, “that practical considerations are the only reason you’re here.”

Bethany stretched her toes closer to the campfire, wiggling them inside her boots. “You know, no one ever told me whether the Wardens have rules against this. Fraternization, I suppose you’d call it?”

He stiffened, his hand falling from where it cradled the side of her head. Bethany bit her lip and sat up; she could a new furrow etched between his brows. “I’m sorry. Should I not have said anything?”

"I, ah…" Alistair closed his eyes for a second, then opened them again to look at her. "No, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. Just…" He reached up, touched the tip of her chin with a sad smile. "There are some memories I’d rather not revisit right now."

Bethany could understand that impulse, all too well. “Of course," she said, resting a hand flat on his chest. "Whenever you’re ready to talk about them, I’m here. But only if you want to.”

Alistair cupped her face with his hand and drew her down for a kiss, gentle and slow. Then she nestled back into him, leaning her head against his broad chest to better see the stars and hear the slow beating of his heart.


End file.
